Archive:The Aegis of Azeroth
"It doesn't matter where we're needed, Guardian; we will be there, and Azeroth will be better for it because of you--all of you, and what you do for our world." -Highlord Grixxis Dominus The Aegis of Azeroth is a Lawful-Good Alliance-only militant organization dedicated to the defense of Azeroth against the organizations that seek to destroy it. It is led by Knight of the Silver Hand Grixxis Dominus. It is based in Hearthglen. History Founding The Aegis was born from the former Order of the Lion, an Order created by the Crown of Stormwind to help preserve the Kingdom where its eyes could not see. In time, the Order of the Lion was forced to cut its political ties with the Kingdom, and as such, the Crown no longer had control over it. Grixxis renamed the Order the Aegis of Azeroth, and changed its mandate from preserving only his Kingdom to all of their world in taking up the mantle left unworn since the breaking of the Argent Dawn. Silithus The Aegis campaigned in Silithus with its allies in the Order of the Golden Gear, the Hand of Argus, and the Kaldorei Shan're, and both redeemed many lost souls in Southwind Village, and eliminated most of the Twilight Cult threat in the land, even going so far as venturing deep within the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and defeating the servant of an Old God that remained there. Present Day The Aegis remains a Guildship dedicated to the cause of Azeroth in the name of the Alliance, seeking the agents of darkness where it may. Ranks Highlord The leader of the Aegis, responsible for all corners of its upkeep. The Highlord is also the head of the Guardians. Confessor The spiritual head of the Aegis, responsible for aid in faith. The Confessor is also the head of the Healers. Keeper The Keepers are the caretakers and officers of the Aegis, managing all aspects where the Highlord and Confessor cannot, or when they are occupied elsewhere. Healer The Healers make up the medics of the Aegis. Be it through exceptional surgeon skill, or magical renewal, they are among the most and valued assets to the Aegis. Mystic The Mystics are the spellweavers of the Aegis. Be it Shamanism, Priesthood, Druidic, Arcane, or even Fel means, the spellcasters--whether they are proficient in combat or not--are grouped into this ranking. Talents in healing supersede this rank, marking them as Healers if they possess such talent. Guardian The Guardians are the physical aspect of the Aegis' forces. It consists of footsoldiers and archers. They are the backbone of the Aegis. Loyalist A Loyalist is a member of the Aegis that supports it through non-military means. Be it funding from a noble, or a master of blacksmithing working for it, the Loyalists represent those with a conscience toward their world, even if they lack the means to take up arms against the darkness themselves. Allies The Aegis enlists many allies, notably of which are: The Hand of Argus (Amil Il Argus) The Kaldorei Shan're (Kaldorei Shanre) The Order of the Golden Gear (Order of the Golden Gear) Category:Archived Guilds